Samurai Truth Or Dare
by EmilyFan27
Summary: When Mentor (and Kevin,Mike and Antonio) are away, the rangers will play! Alot of people have been asking for Jemily and this is kinda it. Rated M for Smut, Racy, Truth or Dare Shennanigans. I own nothing.


Emily crept through the Shiba House. It was the middle of the night and she had to admit it was a little scary with all the lights turned off. Mentor Ji had taken Kevin and Mike on a mission to the Tengen Gate and Antonio was elsewhere. Jayden had gone to meditate in his room before going to sleep. Jayden had gone to meditate in his room before going to bed. Finally Emily reached the room she and Mia shared, bowl of popcorn in hand. She opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Mia asked.

"I had to be really quiet," Emily replied. "I wanted to be careful not to wake up Jayden."

She sat on her bed and put the bowl of popcorn on the table that divided her sleeping area from Mia's. Mia reached over and put a handful in her mouth. It was obvious she was restless

"Ugh," she exclaimed. "I'm so bored."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Emily replied, falling back on her bed.

"I have an idea...," Mia said with a devilish smile.

"What is it?" Emily asked absentmindedly.

"Have you ever played truth or dare?" Mia asked, arching her eyebrow.

"No...really? Are you sure?" Emily seemed a little unsure.

"I'm game if you are," Mia replied.

"Okay...Who goes first?" Emily asked.

"I will, since I have the experience," Mia said sitting up on her bed. "Truth or Dare?"

Emily hesitated a moment, then answered.

"Truth."

"Alright," Mia replied and thought for a moment. "Have you ever kissed a boy."

Emily's face turned red.

"No," she replied sheepishly

"Really?" Mia asked, shocked. "Alright your turn."

"Okay," Emily said. "Truth or Dare."

"Let's start of slow," Mia replied. "Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Emily asked.

"Well, a few." Mia said nonchalantly. Emily looked shocked, but it was obvious Mia was getting bored, but continued anyway.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth," Emily answered quickly. Mia was disappointed, but thought of a way to progress this game.

"Have you ever seen a penis"

Emily was shocked to say the least.

"C'mon Em, I won't tell anybody." Emily struggled then finally answered.

"Once, I saw Jayden coming out of the shower. It was just for a second, but wow..." After a second of silence they both burst out laughing.

"Alright, Truth or dare?" Emily said once the fit of laughter had subsided. She had one thing on her mind.

"Truth." Mia replied.

"Ok, Mia. How often do you masturbate?" Mia was taken back, but was determined not to be outdone.

"Three times a week." This resulted in more laughter

Emily felt like she was getting the hang of this, and was feeling bold.

"Dare."

Bingo. Mia once again got that devilish grin.

"Okay Em, I dare you to run from here to the kitchen and back in nothing but your bra and panties." Emily was floored.

"No way," she exclaimed.

"C'mon, Emily," Mia protested. "It's just like wearing a bathing suit. Or do you want me to tell everyone you're a peeping tom!"

"Okay, okay," Emily relented. She sighed and raised her shirt over her head, revealing her plain yellow sports bra. She loosened the draw string of her pajama pants and let them fall to the floor, showing her pale yellow thong. 

"Oooh, fancy," Mia joked. Emily gave her a sarcastic look then took a deep breath and reached for the door. She opened it and ran towards the kitchen. Upon turning the corner she saw Jayden in front of the refrigerator shirtless. Emily froze as he looked up.

"Emily?" Jayden said surprised. Emily managed to muster up something.

"Hi!" she said loudly and excitedly before turning around and running back to her room. Jayden craned his neck to get a look at her ass. He smirked to himself.

Emily slammed the door to the bedroom.

"How was it?" Mia asked.

"Jayden," Emily said, gasping for breath. "He was in the kitchen."

Mia burst our laughing, and Emily joined her. It was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"One second!" Emily exclaimed, struggling to put her clothes back on. Once she was decent, Mia replied.

"Come in." Jayden opened the door.

"What are you girls doing?" Jayden asked, smiling.

"Oh nothing," Mia said nonchalantly, "just playing a little truth or dare..."

"Truth or dare, huh?," Jayden said inquisitively."Is that why Emily was in the kitchen in her underwear?" Emily turned beet red.

"Yeah," Mia replied. "Want to join us?" Both Emily and Jayden were taken by surprise.

"I dunno..." Jayden almost grumbled.

"C'mon," Emily pleaded, realizing the possibilities.

"Alright," Jayden relented."I'm in."

"And to make this more interesting...," Mia continued, "no more truths."

"Wow, high stakes," Jayden replied.

"Scared?" Emily asked, teasing. Jayden laughed.

"Jayden, you go first." Mia said.

"Alright," Jayden said thinking. "Since I've only seen Emily's bra, Mia, show me yours. Take off your shirt." Mia smirked. Finally a challenge. She reached for the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it off, revealing a pair of c-cup breasts encased in a silky low cut pink bra. Jayden couldn't help but stare until Mia brought him back to reality.

"Okay, Jayden..." Mia said, "I dare you to play the rest of your game in your pajama shorts...but with no underwear." Jayden kept his cool and smirked. He stood up and turned away from the girls. He took off his shorts, revealing red boxers. With a little hesitation he slid them down quickly and stepped out of them. He was doing his best to hide his still flaccid penis, but both Mia and Emily were trying to stifle the giggles from the glances they caught. Finally he was able to pull his shorts back up and sat back down. Jayden broke the silence.

"Okay Emily, I dare you to play in just your underwear. I mean we've all already seen it," he said as he laughed. Emily was beet red, but took off her shirt and pants. She felt less self conscious than the first time.

"Alright Mia," she said. "Since you're the only one wearing pajamas, take them off." Without hesitation Mia removed her shorts to reveal a set of panties that matched her bra. This was getting boring again.

"Okay Emily. I dare you to flash up for 25 seconds." Emily couldn't believe Mia's dare and began to protest.

"I can't do that, Mia." she exclaimed.

"Emily, c'mon," Mia replied, "It's no fun unless your all in. Don't be a baby." Emily hated when she was called or treated like a baby. She grabbed the bottom of her pale yellow sports bra and quickly lifted it to under her neck. He small B cup breasts jiggled slightly. Jayden couldn't help but stare at them. They were a smooth creamy white with small areolas and her nipples seemed to upturn just a bit. Slightly cone shaped and they were so pert they barely moved. Emily had her eyes closed tight and her face was very red. Mia counted very slowly. When she reached 25, Emily couldn't replace her bra fast enough. She had to admit it gave her a little thrill, but now she was going to play for keeps.

"Okay Mia, I dare you to take off ALL of your clothes and play the rest of the game naked." Mia was caught off guard, but not wanting to seem intimated, reached behind her to unclasp her bra. With a deep breath she shucked it quickly off her shoulders, bringing her breasts into view. They were a C cup and smooth. They were fuller and rounder than Emily's but not as perky. She then stood up and put a hand on each side of her lacy panties. She hooked her thumb in the waist band and pushed them down until they were at her knees. Mia was completely shaven. Her labia has pronounced, but tight. Once the panties were at her knees she let them fall to the floor. She then sat back down.

"Okay Jayden," Mia said, trying to ignore her nudity. "I dare you to touch Emily's breast for 10 seconds. I mean run your hand down it." Both Jayden and Emily were shocked. He went over to Emily.

"Are you okay with this Emily." Jayden asked. Emily couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah." was all she could muster. With that, Jayden ran his hand over Emily's left breast. He started at the top and worked his way down the swell to the underside. He remarked to himself how soft it was. He then reached up and grazed his palm on her nipple. It instantly got hard.

"Time's up," Mia exclaimed. Jayden moved his hand from Emily's breast.

"Alright, I got one for both of you," Jayden said with a smirk." I dare you both to do a kata."

"A kata?," Emily whined. "You want us to train?"

"You didn't let me finish," he continued. "I want you to do a kata, completely naked, in front of the house."

Emily and Mia couldn't believe it.

Emily and Mia were completely naked in the door way of the Shiba House. They were holding bo staffs. Jayden, in his shorts still, stood smugly next to them.

"So guys, what's it gonna be?" Mia and Emily looked at each other defiantly and stepped outside into the training courtyard. They bowed to each other and then to Jayden, which made his laugh. They then proceeded to perform their training kata. Jayden couldn't help but notice the folds of Emily's pussy when she did her side flip. When they had finished they all ran back into the house and the girls' room. They couldn't stop laughing

"So," Emily started. "Since you gave us both a dare, do we both get to give you one?"

"Fair is fair, I suppose," he replied. Emily and Mia whispered to one another excitedly.

"Okay," Mia began. "We dare you to jack off until you cum." The girls burst out in laughter. Jayden was taken by surprise, but had never been one to disappoint. He unsnapped his shorts and let them fall to the floor. That stopped the laughter. All eyes were fixed on his erect penis. It was circumcised, about 8 and a half inches long and stuck straight out. He basked in the attention for a minute, then grabbed ahold of himself. He sat down on Emily's bed and began stroking himself slowly. Emily and Mia's eyes followed every movement as he moved his hand from the bottom of his shaft to the top, just under the head. Mia and Emily both sat down mesmerized. He looked up and smirked and he saw both girls discretely trying to touch themselves. As he progressed, it became less discreet. Mia kept her legs tight as she was rubbing her clit, but Emily had thrown all abandon into the wind and had her legs spread and was working two of her fingers in and out of her pussy, with a sloshing sound. The sight proved to be too much for Jayden and he began to grunt. Suddenly, his cum spurted out, Landing on Emily's breasts and Mia's thighs. This caused both to reach amazing orgasms. All three fell back on the beds and it was silent for a moment.

"That was the hottest thing I ever fucking saw," Emily said, causing laughter from her two friends. They all got up.

"We should all get some sleep," Jayden said.

"Okay," Mia agreed. She stood next to Jayden and gave his a peck on the cheek. Emily approached Jayden.

"G'night." She stood on her tippy toes and gave Jayden a peck on his lips. What surprised him was she gave a quick tug on his now flaccid member. He left, shutting the door and both girls erupted in laughter again.

"We better open a window," Mia said through tears. "It smells like cum in here."

Emily opened the window as Mia gathered the stained sheets, put them in the hamper and relined both beds. They both got into their beds and Mia turned off the lamp.

"That was a good idea, Mia," Emily said yawning.

"Well maybe we can do it again sometime," Mia said drifting off to sleep.

Emily was about to turn over when she felt something wet on her hand. She brought it to her nose and smelled it. She realized it was Jayden's cum and was about to wipe it off. Instead she licked it off. Satisfied she turned over and fell asleep.

THE END

Authors Note: Thank you all for taking the time to read my stories. People have been asking for "Jemily" stories, and this is kind of one. Still working on the Emily/Gia one, but I'll have a new story up in a few days. Feedback and Comments keep me coming back! Also, if you could have Emily get with any other character from Nickelodeon, who would it be?


End file.
